


Work To Do

by kevin_solo



Series: Non-Stop [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevin_solo/pseuds/kevin_solo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander find out of Laurens' death. Dialogue taken from "Tomorrow There'll Be More of Us".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work To Do

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen "Hamilton" live so I don't know how the scene is laid is out, this is just how I imagine it.

The scorching August heat beats down on the Albany garden. On a stone bench a young man, newly a father, an ex-soldier, sits diligently studying. The man aims to become a lawyer by the end of the year, having been exempted the required apprenticeship, the goal seem achievable if he could only pass his bar exam. As he reads the rest of the world seems to disappear, he doesn’t think about his infant son inside or his dear friend and fellow soldier in South Carolina that hasn’t written in too long, the only thing that has meaning to him is the Vattel book in his hands.

Eliza walks out of their modest house carefully holding a letter with a familiar seal, but a concerning name as the sender. The seal usually accompanying the name of John Laurens, but on this letter his name's replaced with Henry Laurens, his father. Her husband had never gotten a letter from Henry Laurens, only his recklessly brave son, his husbands closest friend, because of this she expects the worst. 

"Alexander?" She approaches him lightly, "There's a letter for you." She holds the letter out to Alexander, he briefly glances up at the letter, recognizing the seal, before continuing to read.

"It's from John Laurens, I'll read it later." He tells her, filled with relief that his friend had finally written.

"No," She says softly, "It's from his father."

"His father?" Alex asks nervously, closing his book and grabbing the letter. His fingers run of the red wax seal before he turns the paper over, his eyes land on the senders address, "Henry Laurens", it reads in a harsh and writing that rips through his soul. The young man can't bring himself to open the letter, instead he hands the letter back to his wife. "Can you read it?" He asks her.

Eliza takes a moment to prepare herself for what she knows she will find inside. She takes a deep breath to compose herself before tearing off the red seal. "On Tuesday the 27th, my son was killed in a gunfight against British troops retreating from South Carolina.” Her voice slightly hitches in her throat, she had grown quite fond of John during the she knew him, but she continues reading for her husband’s sake, “The war was already over. As you know, John dreamed of emancipating and recruiting 3000 mean for the first all-black military regiment. His dream of freedom for these men dies with him." Her eyes crane up to her husband, his body hunched forward, face in shock, choking back tear. She joins him on the bench, putting a hand on his shoulder, not knowing how to comfort him. She’d seen their letters, Alex’s pleas for John to come back to New York; she remembers sometimes worrying that Alex loved him more than her; how do you help someone who just lost all of that? “Alexander. Are you alright?” She asks.

The young man turns to his wife not knowing what to say. He feels like he is going to scream or cry or puke. He eyes the book sitting next to him, feeling need to distract himself. “I… have so much work to do.”


End file.
